The present invention relates to the field of guns.
In guns, especially automatic and semi-automatic weapons which have a reciprocating bolt and automatic and semiautomatic feed of bullets from an ammunition clip, there is always a danger of accidental firing, either by virtue of the weapon being dropped or the accidental release of the bolt as it is being pulled back into a cocked position. Accordingly, there has been a need for minimizing the possibility of accidentally firing such weapons. The presently claimed firing safety devices go a long way towards preventing such accidental firing.